Not Meant To Be: A forbidden love
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Kotarou's love, Misha, has returned along with his nightmare, Sasha. Everything's picture perfect until Sasha meets up with an old "friend". Now she's unsure of her feelings for him as well as her hottie of a crush, Ten-chan. R&R! SxTxKlaus MxK Maybe UxT.
1. Chapter 1

Cuxie: Yes! I finally got a decent idea for a Pita-Ten story!

Koboshi: I never thought I'd see the day...

Cuxie: SILENCE NON-BELIEVER!!

Koboshi:GAH!! Y-You're nuts!(runs away)

Cuxie: Cat-eared freakazoid.

Ten-chan: Uh...shouldn't you be starting?

Cuxie: Oh! Right! Forbidded Love take 1!

* * *

The first light of morning shone brightly through Kotarou's window, grazing his face and bathing the room in a briliant golden glow. He squinted and turned over trying to go back to sleep. When his alarm clock went of. He groaned and smacked down the top button of his bunny-angel alarm. A little girly alarm clock, but it was special to him. The adolescent boy was about to make a last atempt at sleeping in when he heard an alarmingly familiar moan from behind.

"Mmm...Kotarou-kun, suuu." Kotarou let his eyes grow wide before squeezing them shut. _No. It can't be! She's gone!...I-I must be dreaming._ He slowly turned around in bed and came face-to-face with a familiar pink-haired vixen. She was asleep next to him clad in her bunny pjs. _I'm dreaming. Dreaming! It can't really be her._ This wasn't the first time he had dreamed about "her". Still, she seemed much more vivid this time. Cautiously, he reached out a hand.

"Misha-san..." his hand gently grazed her cheek and he looked shocked. The young girl shifted in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kotarou-kun..." she rubbed her eyes sleepily looking down, suddenly her head snapped up and she was staring wide-eyed at him. "KOTAROU-KUN!!" she cried and lunged at him. Misha fell into his arms crying softly. "Kotarou-kun! I've missed you so muchy wuch, suuu!" She said, nuzzling her face in his chest.

Kotarou was awestruck. Here was the girl of his dreams, back and hugging him just like she used to. He couldn't believe it.

"Misha-san..." He placed his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I-Is it really you?" He whispered, his voice raspy.

"Teehee. Yep, su! I came back Kotarou-kun."

"Misha-san!" Kotarou rested his head on top of hers. He was crying now, but her didn't seem to care. He just hugged Misha tighter. "Misha...I can't believe you're back." he said quietly. "I missed you so much."

"Kotarou-kun!" Misha looked up at him startled at first, but then beaming. He cocked his head in confusion. "Kotarou-kun! Y-You called me 'Misha'! You said my name, su!" she yelled hugging him around his neck.

"Huh?" he said still confused. _What does she...Oh! I didn't use 'san'. _"Oh. Um..Sor--" he was silenced as she placed her lips over his. The purple-haired boy was blushing heavily as he slowly began to kiss her back. _It's really her. She's really back. I'm so hap--_

"Ahem!"

"Wha?" They both broke apart, startled. Another familiar girl, somewhat older than Misha, stood before them scowling. Misha smiled, Kotarou groaned.

"I came to ask what was going on in here that was causing so much noise," she turned to glare at Kotarou with ice blue eyes. "but I can see for my self you two were getting reaquainted. But honestly! Not out in the open!" she shrieked holding her arms out as if to clarify the situation. Kotarou felt his face burn in realization that they had just been kissinng, Misha in his lap, both on his bed. The classic "this isn't what it looks like!" excuse came to mind, but of course it was. Plain as day. Then another realization hit him.

"What do you mean 'out in the open'? This is MY room! Why are you even in here?!" he asked angrily. She huffed and turned on her heel to leave, not planning to explain herself. "Wait!" Kotarou yelled abruptly. She stopped and glanced back. "Wha...what are you doing here? Really?" he asked seriously. "And you!" He pushed Misha back so he could see her face. "What are you doing back Misha? In my bed no less!" she giggled.

"I work in the Human World nows, suu! I get to stay!" he looked at her in disbelief, then turned to Sasha. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. It's true."

"But you said--" she interrupted him.

"I said _most likely_ she'd get assigned to the Heavens and you _might_ never see her again. It was never set in stone." she explained, emphasizing the 'maybe' words. "As it turns out you both got lucky. She's been assigned to work here in the Human World."

"Really?! That's great!" he exclaimed, hugging Misha again while she giggled. Sasha looked disgusted.

"Ya. Great for _you_ maybe. Because of Misha's record she was not allowed to come her without a competent guardian. That's me in case ya didn't catch that!"

Kotarou sweatdropped. _Record?_ "So, uh, y-you'll be..._living_ here with Misha?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not here. Next door."

"Oh."

"It'll be just like before, huh su?" Misha perked up.

"Uh, yeah." _Minus one great cook and plus one attitudinal angel._ he thought grimly. But he couldn't stay upset for long in Misha's prescence. No one could. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "It'll be just like old times."

"Ugh. I've had enough of this! You two have your little reunion or whatever. I'll be next door cleansing."

"You're going to clean?"

"Not 'clean'. _Cleanse_. Traces of that demon girl are everywhere. Especially the kitchen. I'll have to cleanse the whole place before it's truly clean."

"And we have to throw our big bashy-wash!" Misha chimmed in.

"Another party?" Kotarou asked amused.

"Yep, su! For Sacchan! we need to official welcome her in!" Sasha sighed and decided she'd stayed long enough.

"Well I've got work to do. Later ducklings." Kotarou half expected her to spread her wings and go out the window, but she clearly knew better. She calmly waltzed her way out the door. Not resisting the urge to slam it.

"This'll be greaty-weat, su!" Misha snuggled him and he laughed.

"Yeah." _It'll definitely be interesting._

* * *

Cuxie: Yay! A double romance!

Sasha: This sounds annoying.

Cuxie: But it's your story!

Sasha: Yea. But shouldn't it have, like, started out with me or something?

Cuxie: No.

Sasha:

Cuxie: Heehee! R&R pwease!

Misha: YEAH!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuxie: I'M ALIVE!! Just to clarify. That's NOT dead.

Kotarou: What are you even talking about?

Cuxie: Nothin'. Just statin' da facts.

Misha: Yeppers!

Kotarou:(sigh)

Cuxie:(shouts in Kotarou's ear)REVIEW TIME!!

Kotarou: GAH!! X-x

**Misha66085:** Thankies for reviewing!

Sasha: Hmph! Some review.

Cuxie: You _are_ such a party-pooper!XP

Misha: We have such cute names, su!

Cuxie: Whoo! Let'sGoLet'sGoLET'SGO!!

Misha: WAHOO!! ROLL CHAPPY, SU!!

Kotarou:...You do that...(muttering)while I go get an aspirin.

* * *

"MISHA-SAN?!" Ten-chan and Koboshi exclaimed in unison. Koboshi was at her usual place by the school gates. Still waiting for Kotarou, but not for the same reason. Ten-chan had arrived earlier than usual. They were both equally surprised to see Kotarou walking to school with Misha clinging tight to his arm.

"That can't really be her! Didn't she, like, dissapear or something?!" Koboshi asked stunned. The odd pair came up to them. Koboshi and Ten-chan were shocked to see Misha, but even more so to see Kotarou smiling so brightly instead of the usual tired expression he used to wear when Misha clung to him. Koboshi clutched her chest as an old pain resurfaced. It felt like her heart was being squeezed into a tight ball.

"Ohayo, su!" Misha chirped happily while snuggling Kotarou. He just smiled and greeted both of his friends per usual.

"Way to make a comeback Misha-san!" Ten-chan said as laid back as ever. He gave her a pat on the back and she giggled. "Where ya been chica?"

"Teehee. I had ta go home for a wittle bits, su."

"She's moved back into her apartment." Kotarou commented.

"Yeppers, su! And we've gotta throw a big bashy wash to welcome Sacchan, su!" she said, letting go of Kotarou for the first time this morning to jump up and down enthusiastically.

"Sacchan?" Koboshi and Ten-chan asked together, both turning to look at each other strangely.

"Misha's older sister," Kotarou proceeded to explain. "She moved in too as Misha's, uh, guardian? She's not much older though. Maybe about Shia's age." he mumbled wondering about it himself. Ten-chan brightened up immediately and his last statement.

"Shia-san moved back too?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh...uh...no. She didn't." he looked away seeing the hurt expression on his friend's face. _I can't tell him. He doesn't need to know._ Misha saddened a bit too, making the ears on her bunny hair-clips droop.

"Oh." Ten-chan held a sigh as he tried to regain himself. "Well maybe someday." he said getting a faroff look on his face. He folded his arms behind his head in a casual manner. Koboshi, who had remained quiet until now, sensed the uneasy atmosphere.

"Hey," she spoke up. "Let's get to class before we're late." They all nodded and started towards their classes when...

"Ohayo, my peasant aquaintances!" a booming, obnoxious voice called from behind. A collective sigh went around as they turned to face none other than Hiroshi "Dai-chan" Mitarai. Or "Poops" as Ten-chan calls him.

"Geez, poops. Late much? You'd think someone so obsessed with learning would get her much earlier." Ten-chan smirked. He never could resist the urge to tease him.

"Grrrr! You may have bestest me this once, but I won't allow it again! Just wait until tomorrow scurge! I'll..." He trailed of seeing a familiar head of carnation-pink hair. He pushed past Koboshi and Ten-chan who whined in protest. "My dearest Misha-san...It's a dream come true! My angel has returned to me!" he said getting down on one knee, taking Misha's hand and kissing it. Misha giggled and Kotarou growled, glaring hard at Hiroshi who completely ignored him.

"I missed you too Dai-chan, su." Hiroshi sighed dreamily upon hearing this. Kotarou continued to glare, leading Misha away from Hiroshi who was still on his knees in a trance.

"Let's go. We're definitely gonna be late." He said forcing himself to relax.Ten-chan nodded in agreement. Koboshi, however stared suspiciously at Kotarou noting his change in attitude when Dai-chan came around. _I wonder what his problem is._ She thought following the group. The short blonde looked back one last time at Hiroshi who was still on his knees.

"Uh, should we go back and get Dai-chan. He's gonna be totally late." she mentioned to Ten-chan.

"Nah. Leave him. He'll come to his senses eventually. One less thing for us to worry about." he said breezily. Koboshi rolled her eyes, but followed anyway. They all entered the building and headed for homeroom when Koboshi noticed something.

"Um, Misha-san?"

"Yes, su?" she turned to her cheerily. Misha had resumed clinging to Kotarou's arm, which he still didn't mind. She had been humming happily to herself.

"Don't you need to go to your own class? Ya know, the 8th grade wing." she said bluntly. All four stopped in their tracks, sweatdropping. They were all finally in the same school, but had forgotten Misha was a grade ahead of them.

"Teehee. Oopsies! I forgot, su. Do I really hafta go, Kotarou-kun?" she asked sadly, yet cutely. He nodded, smiling at her pouty face.

"Yeah, I think so. We'll see you at lunch though, right?" Misha smiled again regaining her usual cheery disposition.

"Roger that, su! I guess I'll go then. Bye Kotarou-kun!" she kissed him quickly on the cheek and made her exit. "Bye Ten-chan! Koboshi-chan, su!" she called back as she bounced her way out of the building.

Kotarou blushed lightly hoping his friends didn't notice and make a big deal out of it. No such luck.

"Whoa! Man, I knew you two were getting along really well but wow! So that's what separation does to people." he said slinging an arm around Kotarou's shoulders. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he said loudly as a wide grin spread across his face.

"W-What do you mean?" Kotarou stuttered. He turned away being stubborn, purple locks covering his eyes.

"You know what I mean! So Misha-san was the reason you...uh...ya know. Been so perky lately." He faltered glancing uncertainly and Koboshi. Kotarou didn't seem to notice through his flustered state.

Koboshi followed them into the classroom where they arrived on time. Barely. She sat down at her desk quietly and let her mind wander as the lesson began. Her eyes were emotionless and she wore a melancholy expression. Ten-chan eyed her carefully feeling guilty. Koboshi reached up a hand against her chest where her heart would be. A flashback of Misha and Kotarou popped into her head and a pang shot through her heart again. Twice as bad as the first, she clutched at her chest. She knew Ten-chan was only trying to protect her, but he didn't need to. She had suspected it herself almost immediately...Misha is the reason Kotarou rejected her. Koboshi squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry.

From almost the moment they'd met six years ago, Koboshi Uematsu had been madly in love with Kotarou Higuchi. And for six, nearly seven, years he had never noticed. At least not until she recently confessed to him...and he rejected her only after leading her on. Some may consider that unforgivably cold, but she knew he had never meant to hurt her.

And Misha.

She was beautiful, cheery, and bright. And the girl clearly had a thing for Kotarou, much like Koboshi herself. Since the day she had seen her cuddling up to "her Kotarou" Koboshi had vowed to protect him from the pink-haired vixen. She had silently declared Misha her love rival. Hoping her love for Kotarou could over power Misha's and Kotarou would see it. See her. As more than just a friend. Koboshi had dreaded the day Kotarou would ever fall for Misha.

Today. It happened. And she realized the worst, most unbearable thought that had ever occured to her...

She never stood a chance.

_This is just too much. It's too sudden..._she thought painfully. _Too soon...I'm still not over him._

* * *

Cuxie: Ok. I know this story is supposed to be about Sasha and...I'M GETTING TO THAT!! I just..it's coming next chapter. But tell me how this one was, kay?

Sasha: Really! I've only appeared once and this is supposed to be MY story!

Koboshi: And what's with all the heartache.

Cuxie: Heh. It did get kinda...cheesy. Sorry! But R&R plz!

Misha: I wike it, su!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuxie: I. Have. RETURNED!!

Ten-chan: She lives.

Cuxie: Hush, degenerate!

Ten-chan: Do you even know what that means?

Cuxie:...Ingrate!

Ten-chan: Right.

**Misha66085:** Thnx so much for you kind and faithful reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you! Publicity would be nice...

Cuxie: This is my least updated story. But that's only because I never get many reviews(pout).

Ten-chan: Don't be so selfish!

Cuxie: Don't tell me what to do!

Ten-chan: Why don't ya just start the damn thing?!

Cuxie: Maybe I will!

Ten-chan: It's not like I care!

Cuxie: Ditto!

Ten-chan: Fine!

Cuxie: DOUBLE FINE!!! I'M STARTING AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR A WORD OUTTA YOU!!!!

Ten-chan: Heh. Got her.

* * *

_Ugh! Unbelievable! That demon chick left her disgusting odor everywhere. It could take days until this place is completely sterile_, Sasha thought angrily while waving her wand around. Although Misha didn't seem to notice it, Shia's scent was sickening to her. Knowing she wouldn't be completely satisfied until every inch of the apartment was demon free, she devoted her time to cleansing while Misha&Co. were at school.

"Well, isn't this an adorable sight? I never figured you as the type to do housework," a deep voice sneered. The blonde girl jumped slightly before getting into a defensive position. She turned to face her "company".

"Get out! I'm not even done cleansing and you're stinking the place up again," she hissed through her teeth. Her biting comment directed at the boy sitting on the window sill. His pale blonde hair fell down past his ears, brushing the shoulders of his dark cape. Blood red eyes watched her in amusement as a lazy smirk danced across his lips. He looked maybe a year or two older than her, but who knew how long that was in demon years?

"No need to be so hostile," he said stepping lightly onto the floor. He approached her slowly and her eyes narrowed. She pointed her wand at him threateningly and he snickered. "Honestly girl, you know that petty thing has no affect on me." He made a sweeping motion with his hand and she was knocked onto the floor. Her eyes never let his face as he crouched down beside her. Placing both hands on either said of her, his arms made a wall around her.

"Get away from me!"

"Why? I'm not here to take your life." His lips brushed against her cheek. "_Yet_." Her cheeks flushed as she shoved against him and he grabbed her wrists. "You always were the fiesty one. Relax a little," he teased.

"Fine!" she huffed, giving up her futile struggle. Physically speaking, they both knew he was stronger. "Then why are you here?"

"I did previously reside here. I guess you could say I'm..._reminiscing_," he stated, getting a faroff look in his eyes. Sasha noticed and decided to take advantage of this.

"I see. Thinking of the demon girl?" she asked, mimicking his cold voice. "Seems to me like she was more than just a traveling companion."

He glared at her, suddenly furious with her accusation. His hands tightened around her wrist and she squeaked. "I'm afraid that's not any of your business. Little angels shouldn't meddle in such things. Keeping to yourself always was your biggest problem. Nosing around in everyone's business; it's what got you in trouble so long ago. But I'm sure you remember."

Sasha's eyes widened and she looked away. He smirked, seeing that he had the upperhand. "Don't tell me you forgot? I didn't. You were so young then...so weak."

"Shut-up!" she shouted.

He ignored her and continued, enjoying her obvious discomfort. "An ammateur, and yet, so foolishly brave."

"Be quiet! It's not fair bringing things up like that! The past is far behind and I'd like to leave it there," she said through her teeth.

"True. But they say if you forget your mistakes you'll never learn from them." He placed a hand tauntingly on her cheek, tracing slowly around the outline of her lips with his finger. "And it seems you haven't learned much since then. Still so insolent. Your bark is stronger than your bite."

"Like you'd know, _cat_." she said while trying not to tremble under his touch.

"I must admit, I admire your resilience. But you really do need to learn some respect for those above you."

"Above?"_ Nothing is farther beneath an angel than a demon._ "In what sense?"

He smirked. "I think you know." Another invisible blow knocked her back against the wall. She surpressed a scream and glared at him defiantly. He chuckled and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

She watched him get up and head towards the window. She remained in her spot, rooted to the floor.

"I'll leave you to your chores for now. But it has been fun. I might just come back to _visit_ you again some time," he said over his shoulder. "Goodbye for now, _Sasha_." He said her name mockingly and descended out the window; disappearing.

Sasha remained on the floor. Trembling with rage. She hated how he toyed with her. Bringing up her past, shamelessly flaunting his superior strength. How sadistic could you get? _One of these days I'll be strong enough to stop him,_ she swore to herself._ I'll never have to see that smug look of his again!_

The blonde angel sighed, mentally chastising herself for thinking thoughts of revenge. Such things weren't suitable for angels except in the most dire of situations. She looked around for her wand. It had been tossed carelessly across the floor when he attacked her. She went to retrieve it.

Twirling it gently in her hand, she muttered, "Goodbye, _Klaus_."

* * *

Cuxie: How was that? I know it's been a long while since this story's been updated.

Klaus: That was fun.

Sasha: Is this really how my story should be?!

Cuxie: If I say so.;) R&R ppl! If I get some good reviews I'll update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuxie: I-I felt the need to update this...Gomen. It's really late.

Sasha: What isn't these days?

Cuxie: Oh, hush! I'm trying to think of how to properly do this...It's been so long...

Sasha: Just wing it. Isn't that whatcha do with all your chapters?

Cuxie: Eh? I, uh...Oh, forget it! Let's just get on with this!

Sasha: Rolling.

* * *

"SACCHAN!! We're homey wome, su!" Throwing open the door, Misha announced herself, coming through with Kotarou tight at her side. They stopped in the hallway, taking in the sparkly clean new space. "Wah! Awesome! It's so shiny, su!"

"It ought to be..." Dusting herself off, Sasha stood as they came into the living room. Instead of her usual iridescent dress, she was wearing a pale yellow tank top and a denim skirt underneath a crisp white apron. "I've been working myself to the bone cleansing it."

Misha giggled, twirling from one end of the room to the other. "Sacchan is amazing, su!"

"Yeah, well..." Sasha shrugged, feigning modesty. She glanced over at at Kotarou who, surprisingly, was gazing at Misha as she danced and jumped from one room to the other. In his hands he held several plastic grocery bags. "You went shopping for us? No wonder you two are later than I expected..." Truthfully, she'd been imagining them in all sorts of..._improper_ scenarios.

Kotarou blinked at her and looked down at his hands, seeming to realize that he was still holding the bags. "Oh, um, Misha said you guys would need this stuff for the party. I'll go put it in the kitchen." He slipped past her and out of sight.

The blonde angel blinked. "Party? What party?" She turned, trailing after Kotarou. Both hands placed on her hips, she stared him down. "What party are you talking about?"

He paused from placing the groceries on the counter and rose his eyebrows in surprise. Then he sighed. "Misha," he called. "You didn't tell her did you?" From the adjacent room, Misha popped her head around the corner, a confused look on her face. "About the party. You didn't tell her." It was said as more of a statement than a question now. Misha bonked her own head playfully, offering an "Oopsies, su!" as her only explanation. Kotarou shook his head at her, unable to keep a smile off his face.

Sasha stamped her foot impatiently, growing increasingly irritated with the lovey-dovey atmosphere. "Just _what_ are you two talking about?"

"We're throwing Sacchan a big party, su! Welcome!" Misha produced two folding fans, the words "welcome" and "celebrate" printed on them in big bold kanji, and started waving them excitedly. "Yay, su! It'll be so funny-wun, su!"

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose. "Misha, would it kill you to be a little more mature and stop talking like that?"

"Nya?" Misha cocked her head. "'Kay, su."

"Um," Kotarou cleared his throat, catching their attention. His eyes were focused on Sasha. "If it's alright with you, we already invited everyone."

Slightly suspicious, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is 'everyone'?"

"Only Koboshi-chan, Ten-chan, Dai-chan, Kaoru-chan might show up if her brother does..." He thought for a minute. "I'm pretty sure you met them that day you showed up at the school..." _Or at least you __**saw**__ them. They definitely didn't see you, _he thought, sweatdropping.

Sasha's bright blue eyes widened considerably. Her her mind, she envisioned a cute, well-built blonde boy with gorgeous green eyes running past her. She grabbed onto Kotarou's shirt sleeve and shook him wildly. "You mean the blonde hottie I saw that day?! He's coming here?!"

He gaped at her. "Uh, i-if you mean Ten-chan then yeah, I guess. And Koboshi-chan too--"

"Viva!" Her eyes sparkled excitedly. She clasped both hands to her cheeks. "What are we doing standing around? We've gotta get ready!" Grabbing Misha's hand, she dragged her back out of the room. "Start making the onigiri while we get ready," she called over her shoulder to Kotarou who, judging by the look on his face, wasn't the least bit surprised by her orders.

Misha frowned, resisting her sister's pull on her arm. "I wanna help Kotarou-kun, su!"

"Not a chance," Sasha said, shaking her head. "I've seen you in the kitchen. No way are you cooking anything. Now help me get ready!"

The passing hour moved by in a frenzy. Somehow, Kotarou ended up preparing a majority of the food without any help. Occasionally, Sasha would step in, adding a bit of her special "flavor" to each dish. But otherwise he was left alone in the kitchen.

The pair of angels remained in the back room. Much to Misha's surprise, he sister had managed to not only clear out the room but organize their clothes and possessions as well. Everything was folded neatly and hung up in the closet where it belonged. She wasn't quite as tidy as Shia had been, but Sasha was clearly good at keeping things in order around the house. They rooted through several dresses until Sasha decided that dressing up was trying to hard. So they finally settled on nearly identical white miniskirts. Misha wore a simple pink tank top while Sasha opted for a baby blue tee-shirt with a lace hem.

"We look hot," she offered, assessing both of their outfits.

"Tee hee," Misha giggled, turning from side to side. "Can I go show Kotarou-kun, su?"

Sasha sighed. "Go ahead." She was bound to anyway... Following her into the kitchen, Sasha slipped her starch-white apron on to pull a tray of cookies out of the oven; the only thing she'd actually prepared herself. They were baked a perfect golden yellow colored and filled the room with a sweet aroma. "Perfect. Misha, go get the sprinkled sugar." Her command was met with silence. "Misha?"

Turning around, she saw her sister was completely absorbed with what could only be called her boyfriend at this point. Her arms were wound tight around his neck and her cheek pressed against his. "Do you like my outfit, su?" His face heated up visibly.

"You always look great, Misha..."

"Kotarou-kun~!"

"Oi!" Grabbing a wooded spoon off the counter, Sasha swatted them both on the head. "This isn't the time to be getting all mushy!" As if to emphasize her point, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Throwing down her apron, she pushed Misha out of the room. "Go get the sugar for the cookies! You come with me, Peanut," she said, grabbing Kotarou by the collar.

Smoothing her hair down, she opened the door wide, smiling brightly. "Welcome!"

"Yo!" Grinning enthusiastically, Ten-chan stood in the doorway. Sasha immediately stepped back to let him in, trying to reign in her urge to grab onto him. _He looks even yummier than I remember! _Caught up in her thoughts, she nearly shut the door on Koboshi who stood directly behind him, looking uncharacteristically shy.

"You must be the famous Sacchan we've been hearing about," Ten-chan said. He winked at her. "Misha-san never told us she had such a beautiful sister."

Sasha's eyes lit up and she smiled graciously, her cheeks an adorable pink. _This day is definitely getting better already!_

* * *

Cuxie: Yeah, I know. Not alot happened. But the next chapter will be much more eventful. I just didn't wanna make this one too long.

Kotarou: Is that thing we talked about gonna happen?

Cuxie: Most definitely!^-^

Ten-chan: What? What thing?

Kotarou:(blushing) N-Nothing...

Ten-chan: ~_~ That is not the face of 'nothing'.

Cuxie: Heheh. Ish a secwet! R&R pwease!


	5. Chapter 5

Cuxie: I am in a writing mood!

Sasha: Thank goodness...Our lives can't always be put on hold, you know!

Cuxie: Actually ~ they kinda can.

Kotarou: She's got a point. ~_~

Cuxie: Must suck to be you guys. I'll try to be more considerate.

Kotarou: Really? O.o

Cuxie:...Eh, no. Not really. But I'll be cute and bubbly when I'm here! ^-^

Sasha: Yeah, that's helpful. =_=

Cuxie: Teehee! Let's roll!

* * *

Kotarou stared at the plate of cookies in his hand - perfectly round and golden, glittering with the sprinkled sugar Misha put on them. They looked delicious. And suspicious. "Misha...what kind of sugar did you put on these cookies?" He glanced over at her. She held up a bottle of pinkish-white glitter that he assumed was the sugar. It looked entirely too sparkly to not have some kind of weird magical powers. "Misha," Kotarou said, exasperated. "What have I told you about using your heaven stuff in the cooking?"

"It's okies, su. Sacchan told me to use it."

_Well, Sasha-san usually knows what she's talking about..._Being older and more experienced, Sasha was rarely taken to the blunders Misha often experienced. Kotarou had seen her magic first-hand and it often saved them from one of Misha's spells. "I guess it's alright," he said. Misha's lips curled into a beatific smile that set his face on fire. She said something he didn't quite catch. "Huh?"

"Try one!" She held one of the cookies up to his lips.

He bit into it. "Wow! These are great."

She giggled, grabbing one for herself and munching on it. "Mmm~"

Kotarou stared at her. A warm, tingling feeling spread through his chest and he suddenly felt very calm watching her. His eyes took in her warm violet eyes and the blissful smile on her face. It seemed to him that she got prettier with each passing second. He normally tried to maintain a polite distance from Misha when Sasha was around. It was obvious she wasn't that into the idea of them being lovey-dovey when she was around. Or at all for that matter.

But looking at his angel now, she suddenly seemed irresistable. He reached for her, pulling her against his chest and nuzzling her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Misha giggled, curling up against him as he pressed her against the wall, planting warm kisses all over her. Her face, her neck, her arms... "Kotarou-kun~" she sighed. Her skin sparked where he kissed her.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing her just under her ear.

They slid to the floor. He pulled her into his lap, whispering in her ear, kissing her all over until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. Hearing everything she'd always dreamt of him saying all at once...she practically melted in his arms. "I love you, Kotarou-kun."

He tilted her chin up and placed his lips against hers.

The world seemed to stop. Misha hadn't the slightest idea how long they sat there, kissing, feeding each other cookies, whispering how much they loved each other. Somewhere, far back in her mind, the pinkette knew her sister was waiting. A party was in progress. They would be missed. But then he would kiss her and she'd forget everything again.

He held her close, running his fingers through her hair, and gazing at her like she was the single most important thing in the world. "Misha?"

"Hm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," she breathed. She gazed back at him just as adoringly. Now that she was assigned to Earth, there wasn't anything she couldn't do for him. There was nothing she wouldn't be willing to give him, and nothing would separate them anymore.

"Stay with me," he said. His eyes glazed over, a tinge of sadness becoming visible. "You won't leave anymore. They won't take you away. Right?" He cupped her face gently in his hands, not bothering to hide his hopefulness. Since she'd arrived he'd wanted to ask that question. But he'd been too afraid of the answer. It seemed impossible that she could be here now with no time limit, no restraints, nothing keeping her from him any longer. It was dream, one he'd had almost every night since she'd left, come true.

Misha's heart soared. They both wanted the same thing: each other. And for once, that's exactly what they had for as long as they wanted it. In the days before she'd left, she'd wished with all her might that she could tell him then what she could now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I'll never leave Kotarou-kun again."

He kissed her, harder this time. His lips moved feverishly against hers while his hands caressed every inch of her body. "I love you," he whispered over and over again in between kisses.

The warm feeling spread throughout her body until she was nearly consumed by it. _I don't want this moment to end ever,_ she thought.

And then she was lying underneath him.

* * *

Cuxie: Ooooh! Fluffy! I know it's kinda short, but I figured the overloaded romance would satisfy everyone for now.

Misha: Kotarou-kun's soooo romantic~!

Kotarou: How, um (cough), h-how far is this gonna go?

Cuxie: How far do you want it to go? ;)

Kotarou: O.o

Cuxie: Teehee! Just kidding. If you read the ingredients label on my fics you'll see that all MC12 products are **100% lemon-free **for those of you who are allergic. ;) R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuxie: Wah-hah!

Sasha: Ok, I'm not taking much more of this! You can't just come and go as you please! And you can't keep taking the spotlight off of me for the kiddies!

Koboshi: Who are you calling 'kiddies'?

Sasha: Hush-up pipsqueek! This is MY chapter!

Cuxie: Actually, erm, it's k-kinda for Koboshi this time.

Sasha: WHA?

Koboshi: Ha! Serves you right!

Cuxie: Oh, you won't be saying that for long. ROLL IT!

* * *

Sighing heavily, Koboshi clung to the fringes of the group. Between trying not to watch Ten-chan and Sasha flirt and wondering where Kotarou and Misha were, she was actually a little elated when Dai-chan and Kaoru finally showed up. "I'll get it," Sasha announced when the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, the Mitarais didn't hesitate a second before waltzing inside like they owned the place. Kaoru immediately ran to Ten-chan's side. Dai-chan, however took the time to introduce himself. "I am THE Hiroshi Mitarai, heir to the legendary House of Mitarai! Although I'm sure Misha-san must have mentioned me. And _you_," he said, grabbing Sasha's hand and kissing it. "must be Misha-san's older sister. It is a great pleasure to meet you." He bowed deeply.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Retracting her hand quickly, Sasha welcomed him inside. "Make yourself at home...I guess."

He nodded. "Where _is_ the wondrous Misha-san this evening?"

"In the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cookies. I'll go get her." Gliding into the kitchen, she disappeared for only a moment. There was a small shriek from the direction of the kitchen, and in the silence that followed Sasha reappeared. She was smiling, but it looked a bit forced, and she was dragging Kotarou and Misha by their forearms. Misha was holding a small platter of cookies.

"Here you go," Sasha said, grabbing the platter and placing it in the middle of the table in front of everyone. "No more for you two," she told Misha and Kotarou fiercely.

Koboshi watched silently as the group took in Sasha as one of their own. Ten-chan was clearly taken with her, using every pick-up line from every cheesy movie he'd ever seen. And Dai-chan hung onto her every word, interrupting her every so often to ask a question about Misha. It was obvious that he found having Misha's sister around very advantageous.

Kaoru, however, was not the least bit charmed. Judging by the way she clutched her naginata, the speared pole she carried everywhere, it was clear she wasn't welcoming the older blonde with open arms. She kept Ten-chan's arm tight in her grip, trying desperately to divert his attention away from the other woman. But even so, he and Sasha really seemed to be hitting it off.

_Is that what I looked like to everyone_? Gazing steadily at Kaoru, she saw herself. That was her, at one point. Trying to capture Kotarou's attention away from the beautiful woman who'd appeared out of nowhere. Instantly, she was filled with pity, for both Kaoru and herself.

"Would you like one?" Sasha asked sweetly, placing a cookie in front of Ten-chan's face.

Kaoru laughed haughtily. "I'm afraid my sweets have spoiled Ayanokoji-sama for all others. He simply can't settle for anything less, am I right?"

As he took a bite, Koboshi saw a warm blush settle on her friend's cheeks. "Wow...these are _amazing_ Sacchan!"

"Really?" She giggled, not seeming too surprised. "Have another." She pushed the plate closer to him and he grabbed several more.

"These are the best cookies I've ever tasted!"

Kaoru looked positively crestfallen. "A-Ayanokoji-sama...surely not the best...

"Try one Kaoru-chan," he said.

She sniffed. "I'd rather not, thank you." Trying once more to distract him, Kaoru pulled one of her elaborate three-layer cakes from seemingly nowhere. "I made dessert as well. It seemed fitting to bring something as a housewarming, and my recipe has won several national awards." Cutting a piece, she offered it to Ten-chan. "Ayanokoji-sama?"

His mouth was full of Sasha's cookies and his eyes were glued to the gorgeous blonde in fron of him. "Eh? Did you say something Kaoru-chan?"

Koboshi's heart went out to Kaoru, who looked as if she might cry.

Her own opinion of Sasha was undetermined. It was Misha who was ruining her life again.

Across from them, Misha was folded comfortably in Kotarou's arms. Koboshi felt the familiar pang of another piece of her heart breaking off. The two were so completely absorbed in each other. The blonde could feel her heart slowly crumbling as Kotarou gazed at Misha so adoringly, stroking her hair and whispering something in her ear.

He kissed her cheek.

Unable to go on looking, she stood. "I-I'm going to get a drink," she mumbled. She saw Ten-chan's eyes flicker towards her, but only for a second. His focus was solely on Sasha. No one else seemed to notice her.

She couldn't get away fast enough. Her mind was feverishly working out ways to sneak out. Although with all the attention she was getting, she probably could've walked right out the front door.

_Stupid Kotarou-chan_, she thought angrily. _Is he trying to rub it in my face?_ She had never imagined that Kotarou and Misha would be so forward around her. Misha was clueless, but Kotarou at least should've been more sensitive. Wiping at tears she didn't realize she was crying, she recalled the look in his eyes when he saw Misha. Love, adoration, wanting...everything she had once foolishly believed he would feel for her.

_But why would he? Why would anyone?_ _I'm not beautiful and bubbly and selfless and caring like Misha-san. _Not for the first time, she despised herself. She was never enough. Never pretty enough to get the boys' attention. Never smart enough to be the best in class. Never talented enough to win at any recitals.

_Why can't I be more?_

* * *

Cuxie: Aww, poor Uematsu!

Koboshi: Why do you always make me so pathetic?

Cuxie: Because I don't like you. ^^

Koboshi: O.o W-Why?

Cuxie: Well, you're loud and annoying and you're not very pretty and-

Kotarou: Hey! You don't have to be so mean to her.

Koboshi: Kotarou-chan~^^

Cuxie: Oh? So do you think she's prettier than Misha?

Kotarou: Eh? Uh, I..I-I didn't, um, that is...

Cuxie: Exactly. R&R! **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuxie: Haven't seen me in awhile, have ya?

Sasha: When is this story going to focus back on me? First it was the peanut and my sister, then the shrimp, when is it _my_ turn?

Cuxie: I thought patience was a virtue.

Sasha: That not many people share.

Cuxie: That's no how it goes~

Sasha: Get on with the story!

Cuxie: Foo...ruh-oh-ling!

* * *

Klaus slumped against the wall, clinging to the shadows of the restaurant. Due to his presence, Café Tricot was much less crowded than usual. People shied away from his dark, desolate aura. Those that did dare to come into the restaurant didn't stay long. The service was horrible, possibly due to Klaus's tampering with the ingredients out of sheer boredom.

With an irritated sigh, he went over to a window seat in the far corner, tipping over a pitcher of iced tea at the neighboring table as he went. The couple sitting there jumped up, rushing out and shrieking about ghosts.

"Geez..." An older man came over to clean up. "This place might as well be haunted with all the customers I'm getting." He picked up the emptied pitcher and soiled tablecloth. "If only _she_ were here..."

"Don't I know it," Klaus muttered. The place just wasn't the same without the gentle, caring touch of a certain demon girl. _But that was the problem all along. Gentle and caring...what was _wrong_ with her_? Shia's refusal to do what was in her demon nature not only led to her death, but also to Klaus's demotion. He'd become so low-level after his apprentice's failure he all but refused to show his face around his own kind. It was so shameful.

And yet...whenever her face came to mind, it wasn't her screw-ups he remembered. It was the way she smile, the softness of her eyes, the soothing sound of her voice. Remembering her should've made him furious. He should've been cursing her soul beyond death. He should've felt ashamed of her. But instead he just felt...longing.

"Stupid," he growled. "That girl's weakness must've rubbed off on me." Deciding to be especially nasty, he punched out the glass of the window next to him. To passerbys outside, it appeared as though the window spontaeously imploded. They shrieked and ran away. The place was deserted within seconds.

"What on Earth-!" The old man reappeared, gaping at the shattered glass. He threw down the towel he'd been holding. "That's it...I'm going to have to close for today."

A bell shrilled at the door. "Uncle?"

"We're clo-Oh, Takashi. Come on in."

Klaus watched with mild interest as the group of five he'd gotten so used to entered the deserted restaurant. The goofy boy, the loudmouthed blonde girl, the meddling angel, the crazy bowl-headed brute...and the Higuchi boy. Klaus narrowed his eyes. He had no small adversion to Kotarou, considering he was directly related to Shia's failure.

"What's up with this place? It's like a ghost town," Ten-chan said.

His uncle sighed. "Business hasn't been so great. It seems like everything that can go wrong has. And now glass is just shattering out of nowhere..." He gestured towards the broken window, and the girls gasped. "I'm getting a reputation for harboring ghosts."

"Oh noes, su! Is there anything we can do to helpy welp, su?" Misha asked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you kids wouldn't mind helping me clean up..."

"Of course," Koboshi answered for them. The girls went off to get cleaning supplies. Ten-chan and Kotarou came over to Klaus's table to pick up the glass shards. Klaus briefly considered fleeing, but decided against it when he realized that Kotarou hadn't responded at all to his presence. He didn't even seem to know he was there. _Maybe he can't see me anymore..._

"I tell you Takashi, ever since that girl of yours left nothing's been the same around here." His uncle lowered himself into a booth seat, his age evident in the labored sigh and creak of his joints.

Next to him, Klaus saw Ten-chan pause. He and Kotarou were cleaning the table as Klaus remained seated. He detected a clear hitch in the blonde boy's voice as he responded: "Y-Yeah. I know what you mean."

Sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant, Dai-chan crossed his legs, assuming an air of control. "Well, if you ask _me_, getting rid of that witch was a wise business move." He nodded in a self satisfied way, unaware of the glares everyone else was sending him. Including Klaus. "Yep. Wise move. Although I can still feel her presence. This place is crawling with demon stench. Have you considered getting a shaman? Doing an exorcism?"

_I'll exorcise you, you little-!_

"We're ready!" The girls reappeared, donning aprons and holding brooms and cleaning rags. Misha hurried to Kotarou's side. Koboshi pointedly went in the other direction. "Kotarou-kuuun~!" The boy smiled as his girl kneeled next to him with a dust pan. "Oh!" She gasped softly. Klaus blinked, suddenly realizing that Misha was staring at him. _Ah...she's so inept I sometimes forget what she is._ Misha smiled. "I remember you, su! Whatcha doin' all by your lonesome?"

He was about to respond with a snide comment, but Kotarou beat him to it. "Misha...who are you talking to?"

_So he really can't see me._ Klaus wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Nonetheless, he remained silent as Misha looked between him and Kotarou. Then, a flash of recognition sparked behind her eyes. Her smile wobbled a bit. "Unh...it's nothing." Kotarou looked like he was about to object. "Oh, Kotarou-kun! You got a boo-boo, su!"

"Eh?" He looked down at his hand. He'd been gripping a jagged shard of glass too hard. His blood stained the shard and dripped in long rivulets onto the floor. Klaus licked his lips at the sight of it. "I didn't even notice..."

"Oh noes, su! You're hurt! You're bleeding! Oh no, oh no, oh noey no no!" Misha flailed frantically.

"It's just a cut," Kotarou tried to assure her.

Paying no heed, she hauled him up and into the kitchen. The sounds of running water and ripping paper could be heard inside.

"They're a pair, those two," Takashi's uncle noted.

"Definitely," Ten-chan chuckled. "Hey, if you're looking for some help around this place, I think I know someone who might be willing."

"You don't say?"

"Yep. A friend of ours just moved into Shia's old place. She's Misha's older sister." At the worried look his uncle gave him he quickly added, "But you can hardly tell, they're so different. She's a great cook too."

His uncle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well...considering how well your last recommendation worked out, I'll trust you on this one. Have her come by sometime soon. I could use all the help I can get."

"Will do."

Koboshi stood up from where she'd been gathering a toppled bread basket from under a table. "Is it really alright to volunteer Sasha-san without telling her first?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Misha-san's been saying that she hasn't had much to do lately since moving in. She's probably bored all alone in the apartment by herself."

Klaus snorted. _She's probably off spreading her wings all over the neighborhood_, he thought with disgust. The idea of Sasha taking Shia's place here as well filled him with fury. _Is she really that easily replaced to you humans? Substituted by an _angel!

Misha came back in, holding Kotarou's hand. "We're all better, su!" She held up his messily bandaged hand and kissed it.

"M-Misha..." Kotarou blushed.

"Ahem," Dai-chan cleared his throat. "I, um, I think I have a cut as well," he said, scraping his finger on a butter knife under the table. "Misha-san?"

"Hey, Misha-san, do you think you're sister would want to work here?" Ten-chan asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "Oooh! That sounds greaty-wate, su! Sacchan's so lucky, su! I can't wait to tell her!"

"Intolerable," Klaus muttered, standing up abruptly. His chair fell over and everyone jumped. Except for Misha, who sent him a concerned look. He glared at her and quickly left, unable to stand the sound of their voices anymore. He was a path of walking fury as he stalked the streets. People instinctively shied away. All around him, things broke out of nowhere as he passed. _Those nonsensical fools!_ Now, the last place he had been able to call Shia's would be taken over by that blonde vixen. _She was a thorn in my side before she even came to live here, and now...ugh!_

_"She's probably bored all alone in the apartment by herself."_

_Really now? Then maybe I ought to pay her another visit._

* * *

Cuxie: Woooow! Long chappy!

Kotarou: I have a question.

Cuxie: Shoot. ;)

Kotarou: Is Misha my...erm, I mean, are we...like...well...you know?

Cuxie: (innocent look) I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean.

Kotarou: W-Well, if we're, you know, _together_...uh...you know what? Nevermind.

Misha: Kotarou-kun's my boyfriend!

Kotarou:(blush)M-Misha!

Cuxie: See? That wasn't so hard, was it Kotarou-kun? ;) R&R!


End file.
